my own path
by What-i-wish-for
Summary: An AU tokaharu fic that starts with tokaku on her way to a foreign country for a vacation. There she'll meet haru and well stuff will happen. I'm no good with summaries sorry just give it a read to see for yourself. There just aren't enough tokaharu fics tho


**A/N: Well this is like my first fanfic so yeah. An AU where tokaku meets haru during a trip to a foreign country and how that changes her. Or something like that haha I'm no good with summaries. Anyways enjoy. Oh yeah I'll try to update as soon as possible but that too depends on the ratings I get I guess ok NOW enjoy.**

_Seriously just how did I end up in this situation again? _ Tokaku sighed, as she shut her eyes. She had just boarded the flight headed towards Canada. Yes she was on her way to a 1 month trip to a foreign country to visit her aunt and also to clear up her thoughts. I guess you could call this a vacation. _Things wouldn't have even ended out like this if that old hag hadn't pushed me in to taking such troublesome measures. I could reconsider even now couldn't I? forget it, maybe I really could use a break. Also aunt is there, so that'll help considering how she's always been a tremendous help in the past too. _Another sigh escaped her lips. _Well whatever I just hope the person seated next to me isn't too much of a nuisance; I wouldn't prefer being thrown off the plane for picking a fight with some random noisy passenger. _Turning her gaze towards the small window, she gazed out and wondered how the weather in Canada would be like. _I hope it isn't too cold.  
_

**-Yesterday-**

'I DEFINITELY WON'T DO IT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO REPEAT THIS?!' Tokaku yelled as she stood up and slammed her hands on the table. Just how many times had they had this discussion before? And just how many times were they going to have it again? She was seriously beginning to get fed up with this.

'Getting angry isn't going to convince me tokaku, it never has to this day anyway. Seriously when will u learn. Just give it up already and accept your fate. This has been the family business for as long as the azuma bloodline goes. What makes you think it'll be any different for you.' Replied her grandma calmly.

'I could care less about my dead ancestors. I will decide my own path! The family business has nothing to do with me. I'm not interested in the slightest. Why can't you just understand and accept that?'

'Oh my, it seems you seem to be under the grave misconception that your opinion actually matters. You don't have a choice tokaku now stop behaving like a ch-

'Enough already.' Tokaku cut her off. 'This is futile, you're not even listening to me are you? This is a waste of time. I should've realized that earlier. I'm going, don't even bother following me. I'll be back after I've sorted things out.'

And with that, in the end she decided to go meet up with her aunt. _She's the only person I trust afterall. After mom died, she's the only family I have left. _

After getting the tickets to the next quickest flight to Canada and packing her luggage, which would make any mother cry because her luggage consisted of only a backpack, she was on her way to the airport just the day after.

**-Present-**

The shrill voice of a baby's cry ripped through tokaku's eardrums and she internally facepalmed._ Seriously? Of all the people to get seated next to, I was given the honor of being accompanied by a mother and her baby. The best type of company you can get right? _ She brought her hand to her head to soothe her headache. _Are the gods never messing with me? Though the prospect of just snatching this child from the mother and throwing it out the window sounds EXTREMELY pleasing, even I wouldn't go that far. _Her thought processes were interrupted by another screeching scream from the baby. _Ok that's it this baby is dead. _

Tokaku turned to her right to glare at the devil's child and found it staring right at her. She continued to glare for a while and for as long as she was doing that, the baby stayed silent. _That's right you should keep quite for your own good. Intimidated by me are you? That's the right choice, yes now stay that way little runt or you'll be falling down the sky at maximum velocity. _She triumphed internally. However as soon as she looked away, the baby resumed it's crying.

_You have got to be kidding me_

She turned her head back again to look and again the baby stopped it's wailing.

_ . . .me._

After turning her head back and forth five times she was now convinced

_Splendid. Couldn't have asked for more. Praise the lord_

And this is how tokaku spent most of her flight having a staring contest with a 1 year old because it was either that or her eardrums' destruction. To the mother it must've looked like she was just being friendly with the baby but inside, tokaku had killed the child ten times already.

**And there we have the first chapter. Feel free to send me ideas on how you want me to go about this and what characters to add and basically whatever. I just wanted to write a tokaharu fic because there aren't nearly enough. Like seriously not enough man. Well this was just on a whim so lets see how far this story will go**


End file.
